User talk:Spongebob100
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Jack the Hedgehog Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hello. --My life is cold... 22:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Did DARKEST join? --Do not bother the Stupid Knight, 19:37, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit on the second chapter and on your other Wiki? --[[User:Scroundernuts|'This is Squidqard...']][[User Talk:Scroundernuts| Leave me alone before i slaughter you to death]] 23:28, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you tell DARKEST to edit on his and my pages on his wiki? --[[User:VenomTheEchidna|'This is Squidqard...']][[User Talk:VenomTheEchidna| Leave me alone before i slaughter you to death]] 21:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) STFU, SB. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND TO THAT, OKAY? Leave me the f*** alone now, and I'll try to respond... Venom Hey SB. Your turn on The New Organization Chapter 2 & JTH X: Episode 3. Good idea. However, Jack already had lots of powers, so I say it's a NO. You can check JTH's Database Forum about suggestions for balancing characters. "I'm the Being of the Wind!" —Josh the Hedgehog Hello. Please read the comments section on the "Jack and Patricia X: The Duo Adventures" page. --[[User:VenomTheEchidna|'OOOO']] [[User Talk:VenomTheEchidna|'OOHHH.']] 01:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I have a feeling that you'll finish your episode before mine. Are you serious? B-Baka. It's your turn in Episode 4in mah wiki. There goes that awkward feeling again. Srsly, do you intend to make your series faster than mine? jk. Here's the 5th episode: JTHX: AA/Ep. 5: Venture to the Treasure Forgot again to edit? Seriously, are you making your series finished before mine? JA. Here it is: Episode 5. "You've got this, Sonic!" —Shadow Why aren't you editing the episodes...? "You've got this, Sonic!" —Shadow Hello?! Why aren't you editing our episodes? Feeling mad or what? "You've got this, Sonic!" —Shadow Hey SB. Do you want to develop new templates and such to improve this wiki? "You've got this, Sonic!" —Shadow Great. Check JTH wiki's templates for briefing info. "You've got this, Sonic!" —Shadow Hey bro. Are you a brony? "You've got this, Sonic!" —Shadow Excuuuuuse me. Sorry, no offense about it. I was just telling the truth. Footsteps, y'say? BTW, please respond in the current RPs. Hurricane... Dragon! Byu, Byu, Byu Byu, Byu Byu! http://us20.chatzy.com/11946701757492[[User:IceLoverMei|IceLoverMei]] (talk) 06:53, September 3, 2016 (UTC)